


Passable

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: Draco's 6th year is not that great.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Passable

“Passable..? That sorry excuse for a Slytherin is too busy sniffing Potter’s arse to know a good Hiccoughing Solution from a Volubilis Potion,” Draco Malfoy muttered under his breath as he quickly exited the Potions classroom. This was just another cherry on top of what he was sure was the worst year of his life. 

_ Now back to work on that blasted heap of shite.  _ Draco moved with quick precision and stealth through the hallways of Hogwarts. After many difficult staircases, he was securely in the Room of Requirement. Maneuvering around the piles of objects in disarray, he stared at the Vanishing Cabinet before him. 

“Not long now.” He shook his head angrily at the broken vessel, huffing as he tried to think of a new approach. “I’ve tried bloody EVERYTHING!” 

Draco blanched as the echo of his cry was interrupted by a rattling of chains. “Who’s there?” 

There was a soft chuckle as the Bloody Baron drifted through a nearby chest of drawers to reveal himself to Draco.

“What the fuck do you want?” Malfoy sneered at his house ghost, his wand gripped at his side. “How are you even in here? It’s supposed to just be me. I cast wards.”

“There is nowhere in Hogwarts I cannot go.” The Baron’s voice, rarely heard and apparently rarely used, was scratchy and deep, grating much like his chains. “It seems you have a problem, Mr. Malfoy. I can help you if you help me.”

“What?” Draco waved his wand as he spoke, cutting off the Baron who was about to continue. “When did my life turn into a series of inane hoops to fly through?” He launched a Diffindo into a nearby pile, slicing a pewter greyhound in half. It clattered loudly to the floor, and the Baron looked between the offending object and the surly teenager before him. 

“Look, you don’t understand. No one understands except Myr— no one. You grow up knowing your life is set, that you’re the best flavor of Bertie Bott’s. I have money, good breeding, good looks, and the best of everything. That is what was agreed upon. I signed up for a few NEWTs, a mastery, a pureblood wife, and an heir. This is not supposed to be my life!” Draco pulled the supposedly mediocre potion from his pocket. 

“A fucking Halfblood Muggle lover getting all the attention and praise while I am forced to try to redeem the family name to a Dark Lord who was supposed to just be a temporary guest. How does a Halfblood from such a disgraced name as Gaunt even end up lording over the House Malfoy? Father could certainly beat the decrepit ghoul in a duel, but instead, everyone I know is sniveling and kowtowing to a maniac with a pet snake!”

“Slughorn is like the rest of them, trying to fly under the radar like a cowering first year despite having a proper family name. Passable— This is more than just a passable Hiccoughing Solution.” The Baron arched a brow at this point in the tirade which prompted Draco to remove the stopper and skol the vial. “I’ll show you. In just a moment, I’ll be hiccoughing up a storm.” They stared at each other for a moment, both expectant.

“Are you sure that was the right potion?” The Baron raised a withering eyebrow at Malfoy.

“Fucking Salazar! The potion isn’t even passable. What kind of wizard even am I? Bested by a Mudblood in every subject, Potter defeats me at Quidditch every year, and I can’t even fix a bloody Vanishing Cabinet. I’ve been working on it for months, and I don’t even know what to try next. Don’t even talk to me about the cursed necklace debacle and poisoning the Weasel by mistake! I’m in too deep.” Malfoy collapsed to his knees and curled into a ball at the Baron’s feet. “I should just throw myself off the Astronomy Tower or walk straight into the Great Lake.”

“I don’t recommend stabbing oneself,” the ghost added drolly. “I will literally never get rid of this stain—”

The Bloody Baron was interrupted by two hiccoughs in rapid succession. Malfoy lifted himself onto his arms, looking up in surprise. Thirty seconds later, there were two more hiccoughs. He let out a celebratory whoop and managed to get to his feet between the body shaking spasms erupting at a clockwork interval. 

“Take that, Slughorn!” This time, Draco hiccoughed six times in a row. “Shite. I think it’s getting worse. Too strong.”

“Do you know the counter charm?” The Baron asked.

“Merlin’s nose hair! That’s bloody uncomfortable.” Draco clutched his sides. “Daft Slughorn was right. Certainly not very amusing.”


End file.
